


Prosopagnosia Dreamer

by godseph



Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Hayner is mentally unstable, Hayner visits the psychiatric ward, Hospitalization, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mental Instability, Needles, Olette put him there, Roxas is worried, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, drawing blood - Freeform, so is pence, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Hayner is hospitalized for his sudden mental instability and sleep deprivation. During his stay, he has dreams of those he can't recognize.
Relationships: one-sided hayner/roxas
Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087172
Kudos: 3





	Prosopagnosia Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> (whups x2. not sorry. i'm basing this off of what my stay at the hospital was like when i went a few years ago, so please don't come at me if yours was different!)  
> i do not own anyone or anything from squaresoft/square enix. this work is nonprofit.

Roxas,  
You'll never guess what happened.  
(Unless you saw this coming and didn't bother telling me)  
I got hospitalized.  
Me!  
Can you believe it?  
THE Hayner Addams, in a hospital bed surrounded by tubes and stuff?  
I don't remember much leading up to it,  
just falling asleep a few days ago.  
Olette told me that I slept for three days  
She thought I died, so she took me here.  
I asked her what the logic was in that and she shrugged.  
And then punched me in the non-needle arm.  
The doctor told me that I'd showed clear signs of mental instability.  
I laughed at him, but that proved his point.  
So they sent me here,  
to the psych ward.  
(Typical)  
They won't let me near pencils.  
Just crayons.  
It's funny, I don't think I've been treated this much like a kid since...  
Huh.  
I don't remember.  
Y'know, ever since I got here, my dreams have been weird too.  
I can't seem to recognize anyone.  
The faces I used to see are blurred and warped,  
Even their hair.  
I can't say I pay much attention to who is wearing what either.  
But it's funny because  
I'd recognize you in a heartbeat.  
And I do.  
You stand out in a way that all of the blurred faces don't.  
You always will, Rox.  
How could you not?  
You have always been, and always will be, important.  
To me, anyway.


End file.
